calling me a fool for loving the dead
by kodomo wa oishii
Summary: timetravel. naruto in the time of his father. who falls for who? obitonaru minanaru kakanaru and shikakunaruto choose who. life was never normal and when is family dies, Naruto will learn just how special he is. of course it eventually all goes to hell. ON HOLD REWRITES
1. Chapter 2

AN: pretty much the same but with some fixes

* * *

><p>Naruto, elite jonin of konaha and anbu captain at age 17, just got his seal master rank. As a seal master Naruto had to focus on one area of sealing above the rest and average in all other seal master ability's. For example, Jiraiya specialized in summoning seals and making seals for summons, while Minato, specialized in speed.<p>

Having exceled in everything, shocking all seal masters out there, Naruto created his own. As a boy Naruto would often wonder if he could just go back in time to figure out what he did wrong, he could fix everything. This was of course before he knew about the Kyuubi, but growing up the novelty of time travel never left him.

So after many experiments naruto had his first time travel experience. Granted it was only to 30 seconds in the past, but either way he was ecstatic. Messing around even more he soon went 20 seconds into the future and gained the knowledge from his future self, replacing him instead of having two Naruto's. He figured that the future was harder because there were so many possibilities that he could even enter another dimension. Messing around with the past, he was so good he went back to he day he was born and found out who his parents were. To say he was happy, shocked, and feeling like a giant idiot for not realizing, was an understatement.

Minato Namikaze, the forth, was his father. His mother died before he could know who she was. Wanting to actually get to know his father and save unnecessary deaths from the third war, he decided to go back.

* * *

><p>Obito was a boy who was happy and clumsy and always late. He never would be a good ninja and would always choose goofing off to boring D-ranks. He openly cried though it was a few times he actually cried and what you saw in one look was probably true. This was common knowledge of Obito. Yet most people didn't know about the real Obito. Yes, he was happy but not all the time. No, he wasn't very clumsy, only sometimes when a comment hurt too much and he wasn't prepared for it, he would trip on his feet. He was late, that was true. But he sometimes actually had good reasons for being late. The rest was wrong. Lies mixed with a tiny bit of truth.<p>

No one knew that Obito wore a mask. Not a huge one like his teammate Hatake Kakashi or Sasuke or even Naruto. He just acted below his actual skill level. And that was just fine, no one knew. Well other than Naruto. Naruto knew. When he heard the stories about the goggle wearing genin Naruto knew he wore a mask. Obito reminded Naruto of his self and Naruto easily liked Obito the best out of the stories of team 7.

He would always prefer Kakashi to Obito, but only the older Kakashi. His Kakashi. Not the stuck-up original sasuke prototype.

Performing the seal and the hand seals Naruto pumped a lot of chakara into his jutsu and thought around the time he wanted to go back. In a flash of yellow and purple, he was gone.


	2. rewrittEN CHAP 1

AN: my writing…thank god it improved. Now I'm changing things up so, ignore what you already read and enjoy the new. please review

* * *

><p>"Sasuke are you sure this is okay?" Naruto looked at his friend, his fingers fiddling with the navy sleeve of his borrowed yukata.<p>

Sasuke sighed, trying to exhale all of his irritation of the repeating question. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he shut his eyes tightly and breathed deeply, for once not wanting to take his anger out on the dobe; he was already close to breaking point.

A chuckle was heard, the sound so soft and light that most wouldn't hear it. "Don't lose your temper little brother." Itachi suddenly materialized next to Sasuke. "Naruto-kun, don't worry, we want you to be apart of our family." The usual monotone voice held a sliver of warmth as the older raven addressed Naruto.

Squirming once again, Naruto fiddled with the pins keeping his hair back, the dangling fans swinging against his fingers, reminding him of what he was about to do. Not one to back down, he breathed in deeply and puffed out his chest.

"Okay," he said nodding his head, "Where is Kakashi?" moving forward as directed, he walked out of the quiet Uchiha complex and into a garden where in the center Kakashi stood waiting.

They reached Kakashi and with a pat on the back from the older man, Naruto was as ready as he was ever going to be. Breathing in deeply once more, he kept his eyes closed throughout the whole ceremony.

"Child of another, no longer are you tied to them, without a brother, without a father, let me fill the hole!" the voices mixed, Sasuke and Itachi pledging safe haven, a home, a family, brothers. Kakashi's monotone voice rang true, words of love and comfort and stability, of a family, a father, sealed the deal. He felt warm liquid being pressed to his lips and without instructions; he drank the warm coppery liquid. More liquid sprayed his body, his face and soon Itachi came up to him and forced his eyes open, only to pour blood, dripping from his wrist into Naruto's eye. Soon Sasuke joined his brother, his cut wrist hovering over Naruto's blood free eye. His vision was stained red, and soon the two ravens backed away, letting Kakashi come up to Naruto and clasp the thin wrists in his hands and pour chakara, his blood already being soaked in by Naruto's body. He let the white chakara that was special to every Hatake rush into Naruto to burry itself inside and make a home for itself. Once he was satisfied, he let go of the wrists and stepped back, the three forming a triangle, Naruto in the center.

"With this, you are ours!" lightning struck and a near by tree caught fire. The ceremony was over; Naruto was officially a Hatake and an Uchiha.

The memory swirled, dying. It had been years since he had that dream, the memory of when he was blood adopted.

Groaning, Naruto felt his fingers twitch and his shoulder spasm, no doubt his body was trying to get used to being in a different time, one where he shouldn't have existed no less. He opened his eyes and was unsurprised when his vision was blurry and tinted red. But he was surprised when he was lifted in the air and over someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Still bleary eyed, he started to flail his arms and kick his legs and was satisfied when he heard muffled sounds of pain. Once his vision cleared up, he used his pain-induced sharingan to his advantage and he quickly started to memorize the person carrying him. Still flailing and kicking, he stopped when his captor started to shake him and bounce him, the shoulder pushing hard into his stomach.

"Alright! I give, just stop!" whined Naruto, his stomach feeling sore and bruised.

He heard the man chuckle and that noise sealed the man's fate.

He started to lazily swing his legs, trying to make the man unbalanced, "Hm, let's see, you're a shinobi right?" he didn't wait for a reply. "Well maybe not if you can't even shunshin two people, well hey! At least you can molest them, you're doing a fine job with me you child molester." He said happily in a singsong voice and he was happy when his captor quickened his pace, obviously ticked off.

"Be quiet, you damn brat." Growled out the man. "That's all? No threats to my existence? Not going to ruff me up a bit? Wow, you're not a jounin are you? Probably a genin, never moved up huh? Don't worry, maybe you'll make chunin before you die!" in his element, Naruto continued taunting the man. Shifting his body up and lifting his head, he started to poke the man in the cheek.

"Oi, Blondie, is your hair even real? I know I'm handsome but no need to copy me." Ah, the joy of annoying people. Never gets old. He dug his finger in harder and held it there. "I'm waiting, copy cat." The man growled once again and finally fed up, he grabbed Naruto, a hand under the armpit and one on the opposite knee, and huffed him over and slammed him on the floor.

"Opps." Naruto groaned; his eyes closed tight in pain. Cracking one open he glared at the man, his now blue eyes taking in the stupid shinobi, his face hidden by the ANBU mask. Naruto continued to glare and he just knew the man was smiling and laughing, no doubt the stupid ANBU's eyes were twinkling.

Before he could get up, Naruto was lifted once again and roughly thrown over the man's shoulders. Grumbling, he dug his knees into the man's chest and propped his head up; making sure his elbows hit sensitive nerves in the man's lower back. He was about to speak again when the man finally shunshined.

He was once again dropped to the ground but instead of cold grass, his body was somewhat cushioned by thick carpet. Rolling onto his back, he held his eyes closed and using his sense of smell, he located the ANBU to the right of his foot…lashing out he was satisfied when he heard a muffled curse and felt the glare from the mystery man. Relaxed, he breathed in once more, happy about his surroundings.

Man, it had been ages since he smelled this scent. Brandy, the old good stuff and the unmistakable green scent that all Konaha shinobi held; underlying it all was a burnt ash smell. Jiji. There was no question in his mind, he was in Hokage tower and Jiji was no doubt sitting behind that old desk, the one they had to replace the day after Tsunade became the Hokage.

A smile came over his face. He knew what he looked like, an odd kid, probably younger than his soul and his body's true age, with layered blonde hair that covered and framed his face, his two tails next to his cheeks, one had a crisscrossed silver ribbon around it. He knew his hair was odd, the purple chunk, random streaks and purple tips. His hair wasn't the only odd thing, his sleeveless white v-neck no doubt was pooled around him looking like he was drowning in the fabric not to mention his long black vest that also reached low. Black shorts and a weapon pouch almost completed his ensemble, bracelets on his arms and fingerless fighting gloves a leather band with the Kyuubi symbol and the necklace Baa-chan gave him. No doubt he was a sight to see.

Sighing, he opened his eyes, displaying their striking color and faced towards Jiji, seeing the old man there made tears to his eyes. His voice was gone. He prepared, knowing he would meet him but finally seeing him after so long was like a slap to the face; he wasn't even remotely ready.

Gathering his bearings, he turned to the ANBU and puffed out his cheeks, making the whisker marks stand out, and stuck out his tongue. "Bleh, go away, find some other helpless child," and for good measure, "Old man." He heard a chuckle behind him and he let a smile over come his face and he turned until he was slightly facing the Hokage.

Behind him, the ANBU sucked in a small gasp of surprise, civilians wouldn't have noticed it, but the two other Shinobi's did. Naruto's eyes narrowed. What was the guy's problem? Stupid Blondie, probably Inoichi. But then he got a look at the eyes behind the mask. Crap, blue, the same blue hue as his own. Minato then. His father; well wasn't this just peachy?

"Hokage-sama?" breathed Minato. Naruto watched, as his father no doubt had a controlled break down at finding a kid that could be his double if you ignored the color in his hair.

"Why does this Unidentified genin look like me?" he sounded somewhat lost Naruto mused. He watched as Minato flung his tiger mask, his face unreadable. Naruto recognized this face, he had when he was pissed…crap. "Sarutobi," Minato growled. "Explain."

He watched as the Hokage gulped and grasped at straws. Thinking quickly, Naruto came up with a story. Now time to put his acting skills to use.

"Ani? Is that you Min-ni?" Minato was now looking at him like he grew a second head. "It is you! I haven't seen you since we got separated and Haha and Chichi…Ani!" Naruto launched himself at Minato and wrapped his arms around him, squeezing.

"Wha-what?" oh, smart dad. Naruto couldn't help but think. "Sarutobi?" pouting, Naruto mock hit Minato.

"Stupid Min-ni! You don't remember me?" Naruto turned his puppy eyes on Minato. Was it wrong that he found it funny when his father flushed and sputtered like an idiot? "Of, of course I remember you!" Minato said, nervous laughter followed along with the hand behind the head scratching nothing. Oh, poor dad, he looks like I did whenever Iruka caught me after a nasty prank. Mused Naruto.

"No, you don't," pointed out Naruto. "But I guess it's okay, you got a nasty bump right before we separated. I ended up in Iwa, didn't like it there. They kept picking on me and they were really bad shinobi so I went to grass." Now he looked over to Sarutobi and gave a pointed look.

"Yes, Naruto here is correct. Your father, thinking he looked a lot like himself, maybe his brother's child, adopted him when he was younger. So he adopted him, you had him for a year before you got in an accident and got separated.

Nodding slowly, still taking it all in, Minato looked down at Naruto and gave an awkward smile. "Hello?" questioned Minato.

"Now, please leave tiger, I have to talk to Naruto here. Don't worry, I'll set up a room for him." Reluctantly Minato nodded and left.

"So, Jiji, how's the past?" laughing, Sarutobi answered.

"Good Naruto. How are you liking it?" Naruto smiled. "Nice, not as bad as it was at home." Sarutobi nodded and looked sad.

"Orochimaru?" a growl ripped out of Naruto's throat. "Dead, let Kyuubi kill him. 'Course Sasuke had to have the last blow." Sarutobi weakly chuckled at that. "Then why?"

Sighing, Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "Jiji, I'm seventeen, life changed. War happened like nobody ever seen and I was the key, whole prophecy and all." The old man sucked in a breath.

"Jiraiya?" breathed the old man. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but let's not talk about this right now, how about you tell me how the hell you're here?" he waited for Jiji to answer.

"I-I honestly don't know. I was prepared for the Shinigami, but then loud growling that sounded like words and a red haze came over me…Jiraiya is also here." Sarutobi said as an after thought. Then it clicked, Kyuubi was awake but not speaking, waiting for something…that sly fox! He thought affectionately. Sending a quick thank you to the demon, he returned to sarutobi with a huge smile on his face.

"I think I can explain, it's the giant fluff ball." Kyuubi growled at this, "He saved you and Jiraiya."

Shocked, the only thing Sarutobi could say was "Why?" Naruto just shrugged. "He does what he wants." Was all the explanation Sarutobi got. Letting the subject drop, he moved on to different topics.

"So, what are your plans Naruto?" this dragged out another sigh from the strange teen.

"Who knows? I'm winging it right now. How about I get citizenship first? I have my tags, I'll just use one of them if you get the papers." The blank look Sarutobi gave him made him burst out laughing.

"Tags?" questioned the old man.

"Yeah," said Naruto. He fished around in his pocket producing four metal plates, the Konoha symbol engraved. Three of them were on the normal cloth that the headbands were made of. "These are my family's, Sasuke, Itachi's new one, Kakashi and Iruka's." he said holding up all of them.

"But tags?" here Naruto shrugged, becoming uncomfortable.

"They were ripped of the cloth at one point. We call them tags when they are by themselves. Again, things changed."

"Was it the end?" questioned Sarutobi.

"Naw, my family died, Iruka then Itachi, Sasuke, and Kakashi died two days ago. I was desperate. So I left. Had no more ties, I decided to change everything." A pained look came over him and he remembered everyone he lost.

"I was adopted. Blood adopted." Said Naruto brokenly. He looked up and into Sarutobi's sad eyes.

"Who?"

laughing weakly, he puffed out his chest and proudly said, "You're looking at Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha-Hatake. Iruka died before he could adopt me." He watched Sarutobi, fighting the memories that threatened to wash over him.

"Oh, my kittling…" whispered the old Hokage, his face gaining even more wrinkles.

Smiling at the pet name, Naruto tried to cheer things up.

"Well yeah, anyways you know Jiji, now that you're younger I can prank you harder than I did in the past and because I'm a Hunter-nin and look like I'm 13…more time too." Naruto laughed as Sarutobi moaned and banged his head on the desk.

"Yes well at least I don't look like I'm 11 when you're in your 13 year old body…midget." Poked Sarutobi. Now in a slightly better mood.

"You-you…JIJI!" yelled Naruto. He couldn't help laughing along with Sarutobi after he got over the comment.

"Yes well, where to put you? For now you'll bounce from team to team when they need help. That should keep you busy."

"Ruin my fun." Said Naruto pouting.

He watched as the Hokage yawned, the old man barely awake. Shaking his head, Naruto told the old Hokage to leave and to get some sleep, he would be fine.

"You can have the couch, it's too late for you to get a room at a hotel. Goodnight kittling." And with that, Sarutobi shunshined out.

Sighing once again, Naruto pulled out the blanket from one of his scrolls and a pillow from another seal on the scroll. Settling himself, he drifted of to sleep.

The next time Naruto woke up, it was still dark out, the sky slightly lighter, but the sun was still missing. Wanting to watch the sun rise, he got up, changed his clothes, this time wearing a gray vest instead of black.

Stretching one more time, he opened the window and jumped out.

* * *

><p>so? better? worse? just don't care? a pre thank you to everyone who reviews<p> 


End file.
